An Ocean View
by doujinshininjah
Summary: Kiku takes a trip to Greece with the school and Elizabeta is going to make things get complicated. Giripan, other pairings mentioned.


This past few weeks had been a daunting time for Kiku. At first, he'd scorned everyone and kept them at a nice, comfortable three feet away from him where he could safely say they were okay with him. He didn't like physical contact, and he really never had, but things had changed since he met the school's Greek student. He was supposedly the most athletic and seductive person that anyone had ever met, and he had heard many of the female nations at school gush over his charming good looks. When Kiku finally met him though, was the first time he'd ever admitted to himself that he found men to be attractive. He'd shrugged the feeling off when he hung out with Netherlands, shooed the thoughts away with America, but this time he was genuinely curious as to who this man was and why in the world his heart beat so fast when that pair of green eyes met his own.

Before long, a period of about six months, one Heracles Karpusi had found and settled into the realms of Kiku's heart. Kiku had tried to keep his feelings a comfortable distance, but things had been going so well in their friendship that he couldn't help but let himself blush when the Grecian smiled at him, or allow himself to smile when the other offered such kind words to his ears. Surely, he thought, someone would be able to tell him what all this meant. Why did he let Heracles in? Why did he always want to get closer to Heracles, both emotionally and physically? What was he to do with that answer when he found it?

Things weren't going to be the same between them, certainly not after their school trip. The entire class of nations was taking a vacation out to Greece, and he lugged his things up to his hotel room. Greece, being the home nation, had a place to stay at his mother's house and he had promised to come get Kiku after he'd put everything up there. Kiku closed the door behind him before locking it and setting his clothes and everything he'd packed calmly next to the bed. It was nice to sit down and be in the peace and quiet after being amongst the other nations for that insanely long plane ride. He plucked his cell phone from his pocket, checking it to find a text from Heracles stating he was on his way to the hotel right now.

It was even nicer to have a friend he could count on. Kiku lay back onto the hotel bed and stared out the massive window to the sea where Heracles had told him that the mighty Poseidon resided. It was an intimidating thought, seeing as Kiku loved and believed every notion of the Greek myths. There was a moment where he could hear Heracles deep laugh telling him that they were such old myths, and nobody believed in them anymore except his mother and him. Kiku guessed that made three of them then. He allowed himself a small laugh before he rolled off the bed and stood by that window. Greece was a beautiful place, so full of sun and sea. It smelled like spices and honey, but felt like zephyrs and the soft mist of the sea. It was only now that he could see that Heracles definitely was the definition of what Greece was daydreaming could only continue for a minute before there was a knock on his door and Heracles smiled happily, but sleepily, behind it.

"So, do you like it so far gataki?" The Grecian had taken to calling him the name, but refused to tell him what it meant.

"I do. It's beautiful here." Heracles nodded and entered the room, taking a seat on the bed next to Kiku's luggage.

"It's nice to be back. I missed it here..." He sighed. "...Is there anything you want to do while we're here besides see the Parthenon?" Kiku shrugged.

"I hadn't really thought about it. Was there... something you wanted to do?" Heracles had begun to do this lately. He would smile, and Kiku would notice a strange look in his eye before he said anything. It wasn't as if it put him off, there was just something about it that made Kiku's body feel... funny.

"Not at the moment, but maybe later." Kiku looked away from him.

"It is your home town, Hera-chan. You're the host." Heracles blinked.

"That's right... I've forgotten my manners... I think you should meet my mother." Kiku sat up straight.

"N-Nani?" Heracles smiled drowsily.

"I want you to meet my mother. Seeing as I don't have a friend in the world except you, I feel like you should meet her." Kiku looked down at the floor. That was a pretty serious request. It wasn't every day that nations still had parents, and it was even rarer to have a nation with parents allow other nations to see and/or meet said parent(s). Kiku was very flattered by the offer, but he felt as if he wasn't really worthy to meet this woman yet.

"I... Are you sure you want her to meet me? What if she doesn't like me?!" Heracles laughed softly and the sound brought a few extra beats to Kiku's heart.

"Belive me, she'll love you. You know how I know she will?"

"...how?"

"Because I love you, and she's just like me... but with more energy." Kiku couldn't help but blush at his words. Heracles said that he loved Kiku many times a day, even making it a point to say it before bed because they were roommates back at the academy. It wasn't as though he disliked it, because he could never like anything more than verbal affection from his Hera-chan, but he still hadn't gotten used to it. "So, what do you say?"

"... I suppose so." Heracles smiled.

"Thank you. Let's get going... or do you have something to do here?"

"No, we can leave now." They got up and Kiku was escorted out to the parking lot where Heracles had his mother's Corvette parked. It was times like these, when it was sunny out, that Heracles was glad the corvette was a soft top. He pulled it back and they drove away, Heracles' curly brown hair tumbling in the wind. There was no denying that Heracles was physically attractive, as he was the descendant of many generations of beautiful nations, but he had a certain lazy-I-just-got-out-of-bed-but-i'm-still-sexy kind of look. His chocolate hair nearly made Kiku's heart explode when it got wet because of how frizzy and fluffy it got. He loved that hair because it was so soft and curly, and it framed Heracles' emerald eyes perfectly. He was a Greek masterpiece, and Kiku was nearly jealous.

"You look distracted. Is something wrong?" Kiku blinked.

"No, sorry. I was just thinking." Thinking while looking at Heracles, he reminded himself.

"Thinking about what?"

"You. You seem so at ease here, but you've never been so relaxed like this around me." Heracles smiled. Kiku was always looking for a way to beat himself up.

"It's only because this is my hometown. Athens is where I feel relaxed. Besides, I'm actually a little nervous. I've never brought anyone home with me before and my mother has been waiting to meet you. I tell her about you when I write to her and she's told me how excited she is to meet you." Kiku felt his gut drop. Heracles was such a kind man, and he probably glorified Kiku in so many ways. Now he had an example to live up to. "I... I've really told her a lot about you." He sounded... nervous? That wasn't like him at all.

"You probably made me seem so much better than I am."

"No, I told her exactly what I think about you. Though... that might be idolizing you a little bit." Kiku blushed slightly as they pulled up to a house. Heracles took a deep breath and Kiku's hand before entering the house and announcing that he was home. There was a shuffling from another room before a woman stumbled out of it trying to push her long curly hair out of her face and into a ponytail.

"Mother, this is Kiku. I thought you'd-" The woman squealed and Kiku stepped back a little before she ran up to them. Heracles was right, they were quite a bit alike, or at least physically. They were both strongly built but too attractive for their own good. Both with the melty curly brown hair and emerald eyes.

"Kiku! I have been waiting to meet you for a while now! You know, Heracles doesn't make friends very easy and he always talks about you in his letters and when we talk on the phone. He seems to like you quite a bit from what I can tell and I hope he's been nice to you since you arrived. It's so nice to finally see you in person. My son always describes you but refuses to send me pictures of you because he says you don't like them." She paused for a moment to take a breath. "I think he nailed your description perfectly however." She smiled politely and Kiku smiled back.

"I've never seen anyone so excited to meet me before. It's nice to meet you as well. Hera-chan has told me a lot about you as well." She sighed.

"You're just as cute as he said you were. You can take a seat if you like, I need to borrow Heracles for a moment though if you don't mind." The woman whisked Heracles away into the other room and Kiku took a seat before noticing he could hear their conversation from his seat on the couch. He didn't want to eavsdrop, but there was something in his gut that told him he should just listen in, just for a little bit. Their voices were at harsh whispers and Kiku looked at the table while he heard them talk.

"Heracles, you should just tell him! He's adorable and after what you told me, he's perfect for you! I'm growing too old to live on anymore, and I want to know you have someone to take care of you when I'm gone!" Heracles grumbled a little bit.

"I know, I know, I'm trying as hard as I can. If I could only get him to see how much I love him... he's so hard to read and I don't know if I'm doing something wrong..."

"You know how to get people to love you Heracles, you got your father to love you before he died and that was a miracle! If Kiku is anything like you told me, he'll be a perfect catch and an easy reel-in. You just have to come up with something." They returned to the living room and Heracles' mother took a seat on the opposite side of Kiku. "Sorry about that. I'm usually a much better host than that."

"It's not a problem, this is your home after all." She sighed.

"You live up to the reputation of being kind and forgiving that Heracles has told me of. He speaks so highly of you."

"I know he does. He always has."

"Well, you're his only friend, it's to be expected." Heracles finally emerged from the other room and sat by Kiku. He sighed heavily and Kiku noted the forlorn look he wore. It wasn't often he was so down in the dumps. "So, do you boys have any plans for today?" Kiku smiled.

"I believe Heracles was going to take me down to look at the ocean so we could spend some time together, right Hera-chan?" Heracles blinked before nodding and agreeing.

"That's right. Then I'm taking him out to dinner later in the evening." Kiku blushed lightly and Heracles reached to grasp his hand in thanks for covering his slump. Heracles' mother seemed all too pleased with thier answers and she clapped her hands together.

"How cute~ I'm glad to see you both enjoying your time off. I don't work today so you can have my car until tonight. You should get going if you plan on having all this fun today." Heracles nodded and stood to give his mother a hug.

"We'll see you later tonight when I drop your car off." She laughed.

"I'll see you both then. Have fun~" They said their goodbyes and left, Heracles taking a nice healthy deep breath as they climbed in the car.

"That went better than I expected."

"Well, I tried to be as outgoing as I could be... I only hope I live up to your description of me." Heracles started up the car with a soft laugh.

"You do, believe me. So... d-did you really mean... what you said about today? Do you want me to take you to see the ocean up close?"

"Of course. I do want to spend time with you while we're here." There was a stiff pause for a moment.

"A-And you would want to go to dinner with me? You don't have to... but I..."

"Hai. I'd be more than flattered. I've never been asked to dinner before." They drove off and Heracles smiled a bit.

"I don't believe that. You're more than attractive, and you've so many friends. It's hard to believe nobody has ever asked you out before." Kiku shrugged.

"It's not as if I've never been asked out on a date before, because I have, but nobody has ever asked me to dinner." Heracles didn't like the sound of that. Who else had their eye on his gataki? It had better not be anyone he knew, because he'd have to smack a bitch. "It's nice to finally go out though, I don't usually let myself indulge in such practices."

"You should, you're a hard worker and you deserve a little time to just be yourself. So, if I might ask... who else has asked you out?" Kiku detected another tone in his voice, though it was just barely audible. Could it have been... jealousy?

"Nobody special. Just Netherlands and Turkey... and Australia that one time." Something in Heracles went ablaze when he heard that name. Turkey. Sadiq had been a thorn in his side in the battle for Kiku's affections since the very beginning and it was really getting on his nerves. They didn't like one another all that much to begin with, so adding Kiku to the mix had just made it all the worse. But Heracles hadn't been all that threatened by Sadiq, as he was obviously doing much better than he. He was sure Kiku was going to be his little lover before Sadiq could get anywhere near him.

It wasn't just about competition though, as he'd developed very strong feelings for Kiku from the moment they locked eyes in their U.N. class. He'd been love-struck by that damnable cupid and he'd never seen anyone he'd ever been more attracted to. Japan was his muse from that point on, and it made him a better person just working to impress him. That, and Kiku was the kind of person he would do anything for. He just wanted to see him smile, just for a moment, and that smile would give him the strength to move forward with his life.

"Well, I feel honored being one of many to have succeeded in winning your affections for a night." Kiku smiled.

"You never really had to do anything except ask. I would have been open to the idea any time." That was a good thought.

"I see, well, I'll be sure to ask you again after tonight then." They arrived at a cliff and Heracles walked Kiku out to the railing. He held his arms around Kiku's waist and grabbed the bar. He wasn't going to let Kiku anywhere near that cliff without his protection. "What do you think? This was always my favorite spot to look at the ocean."

"It's beautiful, just like the rest of Greece." He sighed, relaxing back onto Heracles' chest, making the Grecian blush a fair bit. "Poseidon must be at peace today." Heracles smiled, tightening his arms grip around Kiku.

"Yes, but you must remember that he's a little bi-polar. He can change his moods in the blink of an eye, and things can get ugly." Kiku laughed.

"I remember." There was a soft breeze and Heracles felt it run warm hands through his hair as it did Kiku's. It had been a while since they'd been so close to one another and Heracles ached for this affection that Kiku rarely granted anyone. He yearned for the touch of his hand, for the gentle kiss that he had dreamed about, for the body that had yet to be revealed. Kiku was a physical mystery, and Heracles was determined to be the one to figure it out. What wonder lay under his t-shirt and dark blue jeans? "Hera-chan, do you think you'll ever return to here after school?" That was an interesting question. Maybe it was a test to see if Kiku might want to stay with him in the future?

"I don't know. Maybe for a vacation or something, but I had always pictured myself somewhere else."

"Really?"

"Mhm. I don't know where yet, but I feel as if I belong somewhere else in the world. Me, and whomever I choose as my lover, we will share the world and together we'll decide where we'll stay. Where we belong. Sadly, I have yet to see anyone give me any affection except you. Maybe Eros has other plans for me." Kiku turned around in his hold.

"You... would not consider me?" Kiku looked hurt by this, but Heracles didn't see a reason why. His eye had been set on the Asian for quite some time now.

"Of course I would consider you. I..." He paused.

"You what?" Heracles took a deep breath.

"I've been infatuated with you since we met. I just haven't been able to show you. I... I've been at a loss for eloquence when I speak to you." Kiku blushed darkly.

"Why didn't you just say something? Your words never had to be pretty Hera-chan."

"I wanted to wait so I had the best time to say something... I just wanted to impress you." Kiku was flattered to say the least and he lat upon Heracles' chest lightly.

"You're always impressing me, if not with your brain then with your kindness and affection." Heracles hugged him gently and reveled in the feel of finally winning the love he'd been so desperately working for. This moment would stay with him forever, and he didn't want to let go of the feeling. "Hera-chan?"

"Hm?" He looked down to see Kiku's blushing face.

"I... If you could, I would like to keep this to yourself. It's not that I'm ashamed of you, because I'm quite proud, but my brother and Hungary would make quite a mess of this." Heracles could understand that. It was rare for Kiku to give anyone physical affection and when Yao asked for a hug, Kiku would always turn him down instantly. Seeing Heracles holding Kiku and being so close might set off a rage bomb that neither of them wanted to deal with. Hungary was nearly as bad. Her fujoshi ways would be the end of Kiku and Heracles' privacy. They'd not be able to sneak a single kiss without her camera pointed toward them.

"I understand. Just you and me. Our secret." Kiku nodded.

"Good." He lay back on Heracles' chest and sighed happily. This was different from the other forms of physical affection he'd recieved from other people. It wasn't rushed, it didn't crush him, it didn't make him feel suffocated... in fact, he almost felt like he never wanted it to end. It felt nice to be held by someone who only wanted you to do the same. "Did you want to show me anything else while we're out before dinner? It's only noon." Heracles thought about it. Maybe he could take Kiku somewhere else...?

"Well, actually, there is somewhere I'd like to show you." He kept Kiku's hand as they went back to the car and they drove up to the top of Athens. "This is a special spot for me. I used to come up here when my mother told me to hide. You see, my father was abusive and he used to come home to hurt my mother. She would tell me to hide before he came home, so I ran up here. Well, before I was big enough to defend her." Kiku hadn't ever heard anything about Heracles' past before, and it made him fairly sad.

"That's... that's horrible..."

"Don't worry, it's all in the past. She's fine, I'm fine, things are great now. Actually, she's the reason I find myself so into you."

"What do you mean?"

"She was so helpless to defend herself from him, but yet she stood strong and took that violence so I could be safe. I've always idolized her for being so strong but so gentle at the same time. You remind me of her in that way, being strong enough to be your own independent nation and declare yourself powerful, but your so soft and gentle and beautiful. It makes me feel safe within your arms. I know that's not the manliest thing to say, but it's how I really feel."

"... I didn't know you felt so strongly about me... I don't think I deserve your affections. I'm not nearly as worthy of your heart as your mother is."

"Well, that's how it works. I love her for raising me that way, and I love you for being able to offer me the same security and comfort as she did. As of now, you and my mother are the only people that matter to me. I need you both." Kiku sat silent as they arrived to a gate and Heracles led him up and around a bunch of rocks to where the city could not be seen and the other side was a beautiful scene of wilderness that made Kiku want to breath in it's clean scent. "The sun is really beautiful up here at sunset. It makes the trees glow."

"Then maybe we should have dinner up here." Heracles liked that suggestion.

"That... sounds like a good idea. Would you really be okay with that?" Kiku nodded.

"Of course."

"Then that's what we'll do. I'll make the food, so you just show up and look pretty like always." Kiku giggled, but it was hollow. That story about his mother had made him feel like he would never mean anything to Heracles compared to her. A mother was the most important figure to anyone, and Heracles' had done more for him than Kiku could ever. "What's wrong Kiku? You don't sound normal. W-Was it something I said?" He sounded alarmed, as if he'd done something terribly wrong.

"No, I'm fine. I just... I need to think on this for a while." Heracles shook his head.

"I don't think so. I know you Kiku and the more I let you think about it, the worse this will get. Tell me what's wrong." Kiku looked away. Damn Heracles for knowing him so well.

"... I... I-I don't think I'll ever be as good a person as your mother was to you. I don't think I'll ever mean as much to you, either. There's no way I'd ever be able to live up to her reputation, even though I love you and I'll continue to love you more with each passing moment. I just... I just want to be someone to you, and she's already taken all of your heart. Where would there ever be room for me?" So he was jealous of how much he loved his mother? Kiku was a puzzling person for sure, but Heracles was okay with it. Jealousy was normal, especially of a woman that had been in his life forever.

"You're jealous of my mother?" Kiku blushed darkly.

"T-That's not what I meant! I just want to be somebody to you, and I don't think I ever could with the way you idolize her."

"Kiku, you're already someone to me. You're my first and forever love. I couldn't ever place anyone in your place in my life. You have my heart, and that'll never change. Not unless you want to change your mind about loving me..." Kiku sat up with a sharp gasp.

"No, that's not it! I love you Hera-chan! I just..." He sighed. "I see what you're saying. I'm being so stupid about this." Heracles laughed softly.

"Yes, you are. I love you Kiku, and I promise that I'll never give you a reason to doubt my love for you." Kiku smiled.

"Thank you." He looked out at the greenery below. It reminded him of Heracles' eyes, which he could feel staring at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know. Because you're beautiful and I like looking at masterful artwork?" That was too cheezy.

"You're so cliche. Could you take me back to my hotel so I can take a shower and get ready for our dinner tonight?" Heracles stood up and offered a hand.

"Of course." They walked hand-in-hand to the car. Heracles sat low at a cruising speed, letting the two of them enjoy the drive through the warm air before they reached the hotel. Of course, Heracles insisted that he escort Kiku in case anything happened. Even though Kiku had told Heracles that while he was indeed, a very old nation, he didn't actually have all the health problems he claimed he had, Heracles was still very sure kiku would just collapse somewhere and he wouldn't be able to help. He stepped into the room and Kiku escaped his field of vision to take a shower.

Heracles merely stood by the window and noticed Kiku's phone vibrate quickly. He wouldn't say he wasn't intrigued and he leaned over it to find a text from the woman he was hoping to avoid on this night. Hungary. If she knew what they were doing tonight, she'd throw a fit and ask too much of poor easily embarrassed Kiku. He walked to the bathroom door and talked to his date through it. "Kiku, Hungary texted you."

"Oh no, what does she want?" The Grecian tapped the screen to reveal the message.

"She's asking if you have plans tonight so she can go over a cosplay with you?" Kiku sighed.

"Tell her I'm tired and not to bother me because I'm jetlagged." Heracles nodded and texted her back. Hopefully that answer would suffice enough for her. It was only a moment before she texted back saying she understood. "What did she say?" The phone was re-placed back onto the nightstand.

"She says okay. What cosplay are you guys working on?" Kiku laughed.

"It's lady Ashe's wedding dress from Final Fantasy twelve. It's pretty intricate and It's taken us months to get all the metal correctly shaped and painted. She's going to wear it to KumoriCon this year. It's one of her very favorite dresses." Heracles sat against the door. Cosplaying was something he'd gotten used to since he'd started hanging out with Kiku. It was something his school club did often. Hungary was usually the one running such events because she and Kiku made most of the costumes.

"You're going to KumoriCon this year right?" Kiku affirmed. "Who are you going as?"

"I was thinking either Yuffie from Advent Children or the cross-dressing Ciel from Kuroshituji. That would be a fun costume to make."

"What's it look like?"

"Well, it's a pink, white, and black victorian-style dress with a lot of little adornments and a top hat. However, I'd have to get a wig if I did that one."

"Why?"

"Because the hair is in two very long ponytails. I could pull off the look surprisingly well though. I have much in common physically with Ciel except our eye colors. He has one blue and one fuschia while mine are just brown." He could hear Heracles laugh softly.

"Well, he may have two different eye colors, I think your eyes are quite beautiful just the way they are."

"You're a flatterer Hera-chan."

"Maybe, but you deserve it for being so angelic." Kiku laughed and the sound of running water halted. There was a quiet moment until Kiku stepped out with a towel wrapped around his torso to cover most of his body. It wasn't as if He'd never seen Kiku's legs before, but the thought of Kiku's legs while he was naked and the two of them were in a locked room alone together excited him. And not just a little either.

"Wow..." It was a low whisper and Kiku's ears just barely caught it.

"What?" Heracles looked away, shoving his hands back into his pockets to keep himself from touching that tempting body.

"N-Nothing."

"You've never seen me naked before, right? That's it, isn't it?" He had tried to keep that fact out of mind, but Kiku's superior intellect wouldn't have it.

"...I was trying not to say that out loud." Kiku smiled, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Well, if you're good tonight, then maybe you'll see it soon. I'm not completely against being seen or touched by you." That was an interesting thought.

"Me? Just me?"

"Of course just you. You're my only romantic interest in the last thousand years."

"So you're... not a virgin?" Kiku laughed.

"Heracles, I'm still a virgin. I never said I let anyone touch me before. I just said you were my only interest in the last thousand years."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, it'll still take you a little bit to get that far with me. I don't just hand that kind of thing out." Heracles hadn't expected that of him.

"Of course not. I didn't want you to make it easy for me."


End file.
